PTLs 1 to 3, for example, disclose connection assemblies each providing an electrical connection between a wiring and a semiconductor substrate with the wiring between the semiconductor substrate and a glass substrate.
PTLs 2, 4, and 5, for example, disclose conventional sensors having structures including a silicon substrate and glass substrates which are stacked. In these sensors, anodic bonding for stacking the silicon substrate and the glass substrates may cause warpage in these substrates. This may reduce accuracy of these sensors.
Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) sensors have been known (see PYLs 1 to 3, for example). These sensors can detect acceleration of a mass body such that the sensors detect a displacement of the mass body by sensing a change in capacitance between a fixed electrode and an electrode disposed on the mass body, and then, determine the acceleration based on the detected displacement of the mass body.
MEMS sensors which can detect acceleration with sensors having comb shapes are disclosed in, for example, PTLs 1 to 3.
MEMS sensors are disclosed in 'TLs 7 and 8, each of which is provided with a correction circuit to correct its sensitivity in a direction in a main axis by using an output in a direction of another axis.